Finding Love
by Eawynne
Summary: A young Captain Poe Dameron is on a seemingly easy mission when he meets a woman he just might want to share his life with. Goes with my "Holding onto Hope" story as a "prequel".
1. Chapter 1

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#REVISED chapter#**

Cold didn't do it justice. Ice cubes were warmer. Poe stared across the frozen expanse, the flat ice gradually turning to mountains in the distance. _Mom and dad's stories of Hoth did not prepare me for this at all_ , he thought as he rubbed his arms through his four layers of clothing and cold weather gear. At least there weren't any snow beasts around, at least that anyone had seen or any scans had revealed. He frowned. He hoped there were no snow beasts around. Just ice and snow over rock. The planet spun around its star at the outer reaches of the system, the only planet in six that could support life as far as breathable atmosphere. Its rotation was such that the days were short, the deadly cold nights long.

He took one last look before he turned to walk back to the base. They were here to protect a senator who had insisted on coming for a look at the scientific expedition. Four fighters seemed like overkill to visit a ball of ice and some scientists, but the senator had insisted so here he was.

He walked back into the hanger. The larger doors were closed, all of the doors would be sealed soon as night came quickly here. The small area was crammed now by two shuttles and four X-Wings. He shook his head. They'd somehow managed to fit all six ships in this area. It had been necessary. While not exactly warm inside by any means, the outside turned deadly cold at night, to both man and machine. The scientist's shuttle sat at the back, now wedged in beside the senator's shuttle. The X-Wings were in front, wings almost touching. He looked at his fighter and that's when he saw her. She was kneeling down in front of his astromech, the little green and silver unit beeping away as she did something with the small tools in her hand. Her red hair was braided and wrapped around her head.

He walked up to her and stopped on the other side of his droid from her. She looked up at him from where she was kneeling.

"Oh, is this your ship?" Her bright, sky blue eyes were wide.

Poe smiled. "Yes, it is, and my droid. I'm Captain Poe Dameron."

He held out his hand. She stood and took his. Her hand was warm, in contrast to the point-of-freezing surroundings. He noticed she was actually wearing a long deep green skirt with her tunic. She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sariah Kallus, the main electronics engineer here."

"Nice to meet you. So, what is all this about?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I think it's supposed to be a new weapons system, but right now they're just taking a lot of readings on the sun and atmosphere. I just keep the droids and computers running. My title is a little more glorified than my job."

"It's a vital job, especially on this ice cube." He was surprised when a blush coloured her cheeks. Poe wasn't inexperienced, but at the same time he wasn't as experienced as some might think. He'd been more involved in his ship and flying than chasing girls. But even with that some experience, for some reason he felt nervous around her. "So, how's my droid?"

"Old. He's been around since, the Empire's days perhaps?" She raised one eyebrow and knelt down again.

"Maybe, but I've had him since the Academy."

"Well, if he's working for you, Captain." She finished and walked over to his ship. "May I?"

"Sure." He watched as she opened up an access panel on the X-Wing. He couldn't seem to not watch her. She was beautiful. Her light skin was unblemished, she carried herself so gracefully she was nearly floating when she walked. She worked for a moment before turning to face him. "Do you need something?"

"Um, no. I….would you like to have dinner with me?" Poe smiled at her, hoping he didn't sound too ridiculous.

"Sorry, I don't really like to date people I work with, or anyone in the military."

Sariah watched as disappointment crossed his dark eyes. Maybe his invitation had been sincere, but she wasn't used to men being sincere. Her biological father hadn't been, and she'd only dated a few times, finding the men distasteful in their behaviour. Maybe her expectations were too high, but she held on to some hope that there was some way to find a man who respected her for her brain and wasn't after her for more than she was willing to give without commitment. The man she'd known as her father, not her biological one, had set the bar high for what she expected in a man.

"I hope whoever made you say that is stuck on Jakku, permanently." He spoke quietly, a half-smile on his lips, and walked away.

She watched him walk away, surprised at the sincerity she heard in his voice.

###

Poe found himself on patrol outside again. Someone had to do it, and the cold was keeping his mind off the engineer he'd met the day before. Even with the sensors, a short trek outside to visually observe was necessary, and during the day it was simply well below freezing, not 'you can die just by breathing' cold. Well, so maybe the short journey outside was not vital, but it didn't hurt. As it turned out, it was a good idea. He saw what looked like a ship coming in low. It wouldn't show up on scanners coming in like that, at least not the scanners they had at the station. He watched through his quadnoculars for another moment before putting them away.

He turned around and ran back inside, running across the packed snow. He found his squadron mates in the hanger and motioned them to come with him as he headed to the control room. Ice encrusted rock walls surrounded them, the floor was hard packed snow. He found the senator and scientists in the control room, talking. "Senator, we're about to have company. I'm going to have to ask you to stay here until we find out who they are and what they want."

"I'm sure we don't need a military response, Captain." The senator's tone of arrogance matched the condescending glare on his face.

Poe glared back at him, senator or not, Poe was not going to back down. These civilians were his responsibility, one he took very seriously. "I hope not, but we do need to be careful." He turned to the lead scientist. Niall Delek stood there, his body tense as he looked from the Senator to Poe. Poe ignored the Senator for a moment and focused on Delek. "When did your supplies last come?"

The older, grey-haired man was from Naboo. He turned to Poe, his pale green eyes ringed by dark from lack of sleep, he exhaled sharply. "A week ago, Captain. You are correct, no one should be coming, not now." He answered quietly, casting a glance at the Senator.

Poe nodded and glanced one more time over the room of civilians. "Wait here, we'll see what they want."

He hoped they were friendly, lost maybe although that was extremely unlikely, it was the low approach made him suspicious of their intentions. They were clearly trying to avoid detection. He realised he didn't see Sariah, but he hoped she was simply working on something in another part of the small research station. He went outside, alone.

The small freighter had landed, its dull grey metal standing out against the white snow and sky around it. Six beings emerged. They appeared human, bundled in winter gear. The apparent leader was wearing black, in contrast to the light grey of the other five. He stopped short of Poe, his cold blue eyes striking against his pale skin. There was something very reminiscent of the Empire in their clothing, and it made Poe like this even less.

"We're here to see Senator Antares."

Every instinct Poe had said this was bad. "You're not on the schedule." He held his hand loose but near his sidearm.

Before anything more could be said he heard the Senator's voice behind him. He noted the surprise and slight concern flash across the man in black's eyes. He turned just enough to see that the Senator had Sariah in front of him, a blaster to her head. She only had on the layers they wore inside, she wasn't in outdoor boots and coat, she'd freeze if they were out here long. "We'll go inside and discuss this in a civilised manner."

The man in black turned his attention to him. "That sounds good."

Poe didn't like it, but for the moment, keeping anyone from getting killed was more important. He nodded. The Senator released Sariah, giving her a slight shove. Poe caught her, steadying her. They walked back inside. Sariah was beside him. "I don't know what they're up to, but it's not good. The leader, Armitage Hux, he's with the First Order."

Her whisper was barely audible, even to his ears. He dipped his head once, in pretence of looking where he was stepping.


	2. Chapter 2

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#Revised Chapter#**

They were in the hanger, surrounded by blasters and had had theirs taken. Poe considered his options. Getting civilians injured or killed really wasn't one of them, if it was just him and his team that would be a different story. He wouldn't have surrendered his side arm if there had been no civilians. One badly aimed shot from one of the blasters could potentially cause an explosion or fire if it hit the wrong thing, like fuel or the proton torpedoes. While he was sure of his aim and that of his team, he wasn't so sure of the enemy. He had few options immediately available. He had noticed that Snap was missing, something that these thugs didn't seem to have noticed. Four fighters, but only three pilots, except they had the two shuttle pilots and maybe they were so focused on other things, they hadn't noticed the missing fighter pilot. Snap missing most likely meant the other man was working on something and observing from somewhere, waiting might be a good thing at this point. Thirteen years his senior, Snap was still one of the best in the fleet.

Hux had been talking to the Senator and one of the scientists by the control room, but he now turned towards them, striding across the packed snow of the floor, he came to a stop inches from Sariah. He stared down at her, his hands clasped behind his back. "I need you to extract a data file for us." He spoke in a low tone, non-threatening, as if he really meant it to be a polite request.

She looked up at him, tilting her head to one side and simply staring at him for a moment. Her voice was calm, firm, and confident. She showed no fear of him whatsoever. "No."

He raised one eyebrow, smiling in a patronizing way as he stared at her. She knew her half-brother well enough to feel confident he wouldn't harm her. They hadn't had much contact, but still, she remained certain he would not hurt her physically. He sighed heavily, impatience starting to show in his eyes. "Now, now, Sariah, it's really a very simple task and then we'll be on our way."

"Leave her alone." Poe spoke, drawing their attention. He didn't care that they apparently knew each other, the way Hux was leaning towards her was a little too threatening for him.

Hux straightened, turning his head slightly to glare at him. "I will not harm her, and everyone can go about their business as soon as I have the data we came for." Annoyance rang in the last few words he spoke.

Poe wondered what the connection was between the two. Sariah's hair was a slightly darker red than Hux's, but they had the same eyes, both light in complexion although where Hux was pasty, Sariah had a healthy pink in her cheeks. He frowned. Relatives?

Hux returned his attention to Sariah, crossing his arms against his chest. "You're a daughter of the Empire, you should be with us. You can do so much better with us than here." He looked around, wrinkling his nose in obvious disdain for his surroundings.

Sariah glared up at him, mimicking his gesture as she folded her arms and glared up at him. "Our father being an Imperial officer has nothing to do with my choices or my destiny. I believe in the Republic, in freedom. What you're insinuating is treason." She spat the words at him, unflinching as she stood there toe-to-two with him.

She watched her half-brother's cold smile turn to amusement and feigned innocence. "On the contrary, there's no treason, unlike your beloved adopted father who was a traitor. We seek to strengthen, not destroy."

Sariah didn't believe him for a moment. She hadn't had much contact with their father, but she knew enough to know he'd had a singular dedication to the Empire, even after it's fall and he'd raised Armitage to follow in his footsteps. For whatever reason her father had maintained a distance from her, keeping communications to comm on her birthday, except for her graduation from the Academy when he'd come in person. Her adopted father; however, was brave and good. He'd defected from the Empire after realising they were wrong, he'd risked his life passing information from the Empire to the Rebel Alliance. "Somehow I doubt that. If you'll excuse me…"

She started to turn back to Captain Dameron and the others when her brother grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away. Armitage held her, his fingers tight enough on her upper arm to hold her in place. She turned her head to him, surprised by the force he was using to keep her still.

"You'll see reason someday, little sister." He spoke for her ears only, his confidence was unfounded as far as she was concerned. She would never be a part of them.

That was enough for Poe, he wasn't going to stand there and let this guy hurt her. "I said leave her alone." He growled and lunged for Hux. He wasn't just a fighter pilot, he had enough ground combat training to know what to do in a hand-to-hand fight. He certainly knew more than Hux did about fighting, at least he hoped so. He got Hux's blaster and pointed at him, standing up and keeping his aim on the other man. "Now, you'll be leaving."

Hux had the audacity to smile. "Look behind you, Captain."

Poe turned his head just enough for 'behind' to be in his periphery and not lose sight of Hux. His vision field was wider than most, part of the requirement for pilots, even space pilots, some things never changed. Poe saw Sariah standing near him and followed her line of vision back to Hux's men who had his pilot's with blasters aimed at them.

"Drop it, Captain."

For the moment, he didn't have a choice. He put it down and backed off. Hux took his blaster and nodded, the pilots were released. Frustration was a small word, but for the moment it seemed his options were just as limited as he'd originally thought. He looked at Sariah. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her. "No."

Captain Dameron frowned, looking at Hux and then at her. "He's your brother?"

She tilted her head to look up at him, sighing in irritation. "HALF-brother." She emphasised as she stared at the Captain. "Change your mind about me, Captain?"

` He smiled, shaking his head, a few strands of his wavy black hair falling across his forehead. He brushed them away with his hand.. "No. Just wondering how a nice girl like you is related to a bastard like that." He was talking quietly, looking from Hux to her. "Sorry."

She found she had to smile. She wasn't sure if he was apologising for swearing or insulting Armitage, but either way, she found it amusing. "He is, actually, in the strict definition of the word. Although so am I." She watched the pilot raise one eyebrow at her, as if not believing her. "I am. Do you ever give up?"

His smile broadened. "No." He took a breath and looked one more time at Hux. "So your father…."

"Was a philandering Imperial officer." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, answering his question. At least Captain Dameron wouldn't wonder where her loyalties laid. She supposed her mother had loved Brendol Hux at some point, at least she imagined so, her mother never talked about or to him and she hadn't bothered to ask about the why's. It had been her adopted father who had sat in on the birthday calls until she'd left for the Academy. "I have my adopted father's name rather than his."

Genuine sympathy crossed his dark eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. They both watched Hux and the scientist resume talking with the Senator. Sariah turned away from her half-brother and looked at the Captain. "Don't be." The man who was married to her mother and adopted her as his own was a good man in every way, the failings of her natural father were not something she dwelt on. Brendol Hux had been involved enough to pay for her education, that was all. Captain Dameron looked at her, his dark eyes filled with questions he had the good grace to not ask. "This can't be good, we have to stop them." They were talking quietly, unnoticed by Hux and hopefully unheard.

Poe agreed with her on that point. Though he did have the fleeting thought that the more people he met, the more his parents seemed like an exception rather than normal. He felt her hand on his arm and looked down at her. "Do you have a plan, Captain?"

"I would if I had a blaster, and getting one didn't go so well."

He watched her as she glanced over her shoulder at her half-brother. She looked back at him. "I can put an error in the data, they won't notice until it's too late. I know Armitage, he's not going to be anxious to be noticed. Whoever he's working for won't want it. But if I just suddenly volunteer…"

"He'll be suspicious. I can take care of that."

She nodded. Inhaling deeply and stepping back from him slightly.

Poe took a step forward. "Hey, Hugs."

Hux turned around, narrowing his gaze as he stared at Poe. "It's HUX."

"Right. You take that data, you'll be charged with treason."

Hux smiled. "A vain threat from a government pathetically mired in bureaucracy." He walked back to Sariah and glared down at her, annoyance in the way he held himself. "Apparently there's an encryption, one you can work through whereas they cannot. It's quite simple. Download the data for us, we leave, and no one gets hurt."

She shook her head, hoping he'd remain unwilling to hurt her.

"Sariah, I'm growing very short on patience. Do it, now."

"Or what? You can't possibly think you'd get away with killing anyone here."

"I might get away with one though." He looked directly at Captain Dameron. "I only have to shoot one, all I'd have to say is I was defending my dear sister's honour." He smiled.

A chill ran through her at his words. He was serious, while he seemed unwilling to harm her, he would not hesitate to hurt others. He'd lie, and murder, to get whatever it was he was after. She put her hand on his arm, stopping him from bringing his blaster up.

"I'll do it, Armitage. Don't shoot anyone, please."

He put his hand down and smiled, coldly. "That's my reasonable little sister." He gestured for her to go past him to the control room. She started walking, and he followed.

She sat down at the main console. That's when she noticed the controls were frozen, she was locked out completely. "I have to do this from the data backup area, it's the only way."

He walked over and looked at her. She knew he knew little about how systems worked, that wasn't his specialty. While it was partially true, she had noticed the missing pilot and hoped this had something to do with him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to get the tape from there, I can't do an extraction from here, not of the data you're wanting."

He stared over her shoulder for a long moment. "Fine." He growled and backed up as she stood and left the room. She cast a glance towards Captain Dameron as she headed for the data storage room.


	3. Chapter 3

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#Revised Chapter#**

They reached the auxiliary control room and found the door open, the heavy, grey blast doors were slid apart. She walked in ahead of Hux and went to the console, or more accurately what was left of it. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry as she stood over the control console. Wires were lose, some cut, and chips were out of place. The central core was frozen and possibly corrupted, the blinking lights that remained were all warning indicators. "Well brother, I'm sure even you can tell it's going to take me a very long time to get the data. You might as well relax for a while."

He peered over her shoulder, seeing the mess before her. Circuits had been pulled, wires crossed, mess didn't quite adequately describe this. He frowned, his face becoming pointed as he glared at the console.

"Someone has sabotaged this!"

"How astute of you, Armitage." She looked back at him over his shoulder. He straightened and backed away from her, grumbling as he stalked back to the door.

He turned to face her, pointing at the console. "Work on that, my threat holds. I'll be back."

She nodded, settling in to take stock of the damage.

##

Poe knew Snap could do a lot of damage, constructive, well placed damage. He wasn't surprised when Hux came stalking in and stopped in front of him. Hux was standing just out of arms reach, which was a good thing, because at 5' 9" he didn't particularly like the idea of looking up at the taller man.

"Call your man off."

"What man?"

"Don't play games with me, Dameron. You have one man missing, he's sabotaging the work here, get him to stop." Hux's voice was calm, his icy blue eyes focused on him alone.

"No." Poe crossed his arms against his chest. He did so with complete confidence.

Hux narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "No?"

"Exactly. No." Poe stood with his arms crossed against his chest, unflinching. Poe's confidence was based on the fact that he knew Snap and he knew that Hux wouldn't have come back if Snap hadn't done something to mess up Hux's plans. "You want him stopped, then you find him." He knew he was possibly pushing back a little too hard, he didn't know the other man.

That was the moment the lights went out. In the second before the backups snapped on, Poe made a grab for Hux's blaster, hoping it was on stun and not kill. He fired just as the backups snapped on and the lights came back. He turned and took aim at the others, happy to see Wexley with a blaster there as well.

"Drop them, now." Poe ordered as he glared at Hux's men. They complied. Poe looked at Snap. "Get them in binders, we'll have to take them back under arrest."

Snap nodded and Poe went to find Sariah. She was sitting in the data storage room, surrounded by a mess of damaged electronics.

"I assume you got him?"

Poe nodded. "We did, they'll have to go back with us."

She stood up, smoothing out the deep green tunic she was wearing. "They'll go free. I don't know who is behind this, but whoever they are will make sure they go free."

Poe tilted his head to one side and frowned at her. He could hear the annoyance in her voice, but still, didn't she trust the Republic's justice system?

She walked to him, stopping an arm's length away. "Thank you, Captain."

"They'll be stopped. The First Order isn't the threat that they think they are."

She raised one eyebrow and stared at him for a long moment. "I hope you're right, but I know Armitage."

###

The small village was nestled in the hills of Naboo, not far from the lake country. Most here were engaged in simple trades, some in farming. She'd grown up here, and now she'd returned to do some thinking and visit her parents. She had two other half-brothers, one was close to five years her senior and a part of the Republic ground forces. Her younger half-brother was in his final year at the Academy. Both of them were the sons of her mother and adopted father. She frowned, she'd never really thought of it too much, why her mother had been with Hux. Shaking her head she went back to unpacking, it really didn't matter, she had never known anything other than the complete love of her parents, why take time to know someone who had no time for her?

Sariah had finished putting her things away, she'd resigned from the mission and wanted to take some time before seeking another position. She heard the door alarm, but didn't go to answer, knowing her parents were downstairs. A few moments passed before she heard her father call her.

"Sariah! You have a guest."

She frowned, wondering who it could possibly be, she hadn't told anyone she was home yet. She walked down the wooden staircase and into the small entry hall. The multi-coloured tiled floor was pretty but functional as it wasn't damaged or slippery in the rainy times. The entryway was just big enough for the three of them to stand without being crowded.

Captain Dameron was standing just inside the doorway in his dress uniform. The brown tones complimented his colouring. She glanced at her adopted father, he was standing there to the side with an amused grin on his face. His amber eyes were warm and kind as always, his reddish-blond hair starting to grey.

She looked at her father for a moment, the fact that he'd let Captain Dameron in the door was enough to show the Captain's worth, she trusted her father's judgment. However, what was he doing here? She tilted her head to one side as she regarded the dark haired pilot. He stood maybe three or four inches taller than her, she hadn't thought too much about it until now. "How did you know where I live?"

"Mostly public information, and I apologise for looking like I'm stalking you or something, but I wanted the chance to prove something to you." He was standing at attention, but looked like he was struggling not to grin.

"What might that be?" She raised one eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"That not all military officers are jerks, that most of us are gentlemen…well, and ladies, but…," he shook his head, "all I want is a chance to prove it to you, please."

She glanced at her father again. His expression was serious, but his amber eyes held a twinkle in them. "Sariah, I've tried to tell you before, Brendol Hux is an aberration, even amongst Imperials. I was an ISB officer and an Alliance officer, you don't think of me that way." She shook her head, but to her, he was the exception. He continued. "All I know about this young Captain is what you've told me, but I believe my instincts say he's a good one."

Instincts that had kept him alive when he would have been killed, instincts that had made him ask questions and turn from the Empire to join the Rebellion. She returned her attention to the Captain. "All right, so how do you plan to prove this to me?"

"Would you go to dinner with me?"

"In Theed?"

He turned his dark eyes to glance at her father who nodded. It wasn't so far they couldn't go and come back in a reasonable amount of time. Captain Dameron returned his gaze to her, his deep brown eyes full of warmth and expectation as he continued to hold his position at attention.

"Let me get ready, you have a speeder?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

It was that smile, it caused just a bit of her barriers to weaken. Just a little. She turned and went back up the stairs. Poe relaxed, only slightly.

"Come on in, Captain. I assume you're the son of Kes and Shara Dameron. You look like your father, although I do see some of your mother in you. I knew your parents."

He followed Alexsandr Kallus into the main part of the house, his boots clicking against the tile as he walked, the large open area was tiled as well with a large, multi-coloured woven rug in the centre. Large windows looked out onto a garden area outside. "I remember dad talking about you sir, just one mission, here on Naboo, right?"

"Yes. Sit down."

"Yes sir." Poe sat in one of the deep plum chairs that drew out the hint of it in the rug, and noticed the other man smiling as he took a seat in the chair opposite.

"I didn't mean that to sound like an order, relax. I'm retired."

He wasn't used to feeling nervous, but suddenly he felt awkward. He felt the other man's gaze on him and noticed the hint of amused smile. Kallus was likely a bit older than his parents, and while grey showed in his red-blond hair, his eyes were still penetrating.

"How are your parents doing?"

Poe took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Dad is fine, still on Yavin IV. Mom passed away when I was a kid."

Genuine concern crossed Kallus' face as he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I know they were very much in love with one another. I remember that about them, even though I only saw them together a handful of times."

"Yes, they were, still are." He smiled, he wanted that in a relationship. Just then an older woman stepped into the room. Her dark hair was peppered with grey strands, all braided and twisted up around her head.

"I thought I heard voices when I came in."

He stood, assuming this was Sariah's mother. The older woman had the same eye and nose shape as Sariah, the same petite features. Her step was still graceful as she crossed the room to stand beside her husband.

"This is Captain Poe Dameron of the Republic Navy, he's come to call on Sariah." Alexsandr smiled as he stood and put his arm around his wife's waist. "Poe, this is my wife, Ying'yue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Any further conversation was stopped by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Poe couldn't supress a smile as Sariah came around the corner and into view. She was in a simple deep blue gown that covered her arms, the rounded neckline showing a little shoulder without being immodest. Some would consider it very conservative, but he thought it flattering and beautiful. The blue made her eyes even more striking.

Sariah noticed his smile when she stepped into the room. Her cheeks warmed, she looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"Do you have any place you prefer? I heard there was a nice little place not far from the Queen's residence."

A place that was probably a little much on a Navy Captain's pay. She smiled. "I know a better place, but it's still in Theed. I'll show you."

Neither of them noticed her parents exchanging a knowing look behind them. Poe turned to look at her parents. "I'll have her safely back this evening."

"Enjoy yourselves."

Poe opened the door and let Sariah go first. She walked ahead of him, waiting while he stepped outside and closed the door. Inside, Ying'yue looked up at her husband. "Dameron? As in Kes Dameron's son?"

"Yes." He looked down at her, trying to gauge her reaction. It had been so long, 29 years. She was simply staring at the door, her dark eyes distant. He put his arm around her waist. "I'm sure he never said a word, he wouldn't betray a confidence."

She nodded slightly, sighing heavily. "I know, but….should we have told her?"

He turned her gently to face him, placing a kiss on her forehead before looking down at her, her dark eyes were too full of worry. He put one hand on her cheek. "No. We did the right thing, she knows who her biological father was, that he was an Imperial officer, she doesn't need to know more than that. It would serve no purpose." He clenched his jaw, wishing as he occasionally did that he'd gone ahead and killed the man when he'd had the chance rather than letting him live. His extracting from Hux the promise to pay for his child's education meant they'd had to tell Sariah something, so they'd stuck with the simple and basic truth, no details. His wife leaned into him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If he's as good as his father, he will be good for her, a good husband like you've been."

"Marrying them off already, darling? She'll be thrilled." He teased gently. He knew his daughter, knew that deep down she wanted to marry but she held men to such a high standard she'd been disappointed enough to basically give up. But he agreed with his wife, if young Dameron was anything at all like his parents, he couldn't ask for a better mate for his daughter than that, if Poe asked and if Sariah accepted him.

###

Poe followed her directions once they got into Theed. It wasn't large by most city's standards, but it was big for Naboo. He brought the speeder to a stop and parked it in an open spot along the street. The small side street was busy, mostly pedestrians shopping. He jumped out of the speeder and jogged to the other side, offering his hand to her as she climbed out. She took it, but then looked up at him as soon as she was on the ground. "Do you normally do that?"

"When I can, some women aren't accepting of it, but that's their choice." He winced, realising that could make it sound as if he had a string of women, which he didn't and hadn't.

She regarded him without speaking for a long moment. Her blue eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "I assume you mean women you've encountered, not dated."

"Both, but encountered mostly. Yes." He internally winced again, realising he was not only feeling awkward but starting to sound stupid, at least to himself.

But she smiled at him. "It's this way, just on the corner."

He walked beside her, taking the street side. The café was a small one, they were able to find a table by the window. He held out her chair and after she was seated, he took his seat. His actions seemed perfectly natural, like he wasn't having to think about it, so he was likely sincere, but she was still uncertain.

"Are you from here on Naboo?"

"Yes, I was born here. Where do you call home, Captain?"

"Yavin IV." He smiled as he answered. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Where the battle was?" She'd been born the year of the battle, a bare standard month prior to it.

Poe nodded. "Yes, I was born two years afterwards, after the war my parents settled there, so it's always been home."

The conversation flowed naturally, Poe found he really enjoyed her company, he hoped she felt the same about him. His father had given him his mother's wedding ring when he'd turned 18, he'd worn it on a chain around his neck ever since, waiting for the right woman. Something inside him just felt right with her.

Sariah found herself relaxing, even enjoying his company. When he walked her to her door, the sun was just starting to set. "Are you staying in Theed?"

"Yes. I have three days of leave. Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I would. I could show you around a little in Theed, if you'd like."

"I would. What time should I pick you up?"

"Any time after breakfast would be fine."

He smiled. "What if I eat breakfast two hours before sunrise?"

Sariah tilted her head to one side and smiled. "Then you'll be waiting for a while, it will be after sunrise for sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk back to the speeder.

"Thank you, Captain, I enjoyed it."

He stopped and turned to look back at her. "It's Poe, just Poe, please."

She smiled and nodded. "Good night, Poe."

###

The next three days flew by. She'd found that Poe wasn't just a handsome fighter pilot, he was truly a gentleman, he was smart, he was fun to be with and had a wonderful sense of humour. She sighed as she slid into the dress she was wearing for dinner. Her parents had invited him to have dinner with them tonight, the night he had to return to base, he was due back early in the morning and planned to leave after they had dinner.

She heard the knock on the door and ran down the stairs. She caught herself at the bottom, seeing her father looking at her.

"I see he's been successful in proving there are good guys left in the galaxy."

She felt her cheeks warm with blush and nodded. "He has, papa."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes." She answered quietly, not sure of Poe's feelings. While she appreciated that he'd kept his hands to himself, he hadn't tried to kiss her either. She felt her father's hand on her arm and looked up at him.

He was smiling down at her. "Sariah, little one, he likes you, your mother and I can both tell by the way he looks at you. He's probably waiting for you to let him know that you like him."

She frowned. "That isn't exactly a class in school."

Her father chuckled, and answered, his once crisp core-world accent softened by years of living on Naboo. "No, it isn't, but I think if you put his hand on his or something of that nature, he'll get the hint."

"Is that what mama had to do to get your attention?"

His smile widened. "Something like that." He opened the door. "Come in, Captain." He stepped into the room, greeted her father and turned immediately to her, the smile on his lips reflected in his dark eyes. "Sariah."

She tentatively held out her hand. He took it, but instead of shaking it, he turned it so the back of her hand was up, he bent slightly and pressed a kiss to her skin. She gasped, not expecting so much feeling from one simple touch. He straightened.

He glanced at her father. "I hope you don't mind sir."

"You're fine, Dameron, come in."

Poe held out his hand and Sariah took it, walking beside him into the central room. Poe felt more relaxed as the evening progressed, Sariah seemed willing to have him around and her parents seemed to like him.

After dinner, he walked with her out into the garden in the back. "May I call you, later?"

"Yes, I'll give you our comm code." She could see his smile in the moonlight. He still had her hand in his.

"Thank you for showing me Naboo, it's a beautiful world."

"It was a pleasure, Poe. Thank you for coming, and …. I hope I can see you again." His breath caught, he had been afraid, even with her saying he could call, that she wouldn't want to see him. "Count on it."

They were standing so close, she inhaled and caught the scent that had to be just him. He released her hand and put one hand on her waist, the other going to the back of her head as he touched his lips to hers. She leaned into him, her hands on his chest. He kept his hands where they were, ignoring the urge to do anything else, he didn't want to mess this up. She felt warm as he pressed his lips to her, the kiss gentle and chaste and yet passionate all at once. When she expected him to try to deepen the kiss, he stepped back instead, drawing in a deep breath and moving his hand from her hair to touch her cheek.

"I have to go, but thank you."

She nodded. "I have to give you our code."

"Right." He pulled a small data pad out of his pocket and handed it to her. She entered the appropriate codes for him to call the house here on Naboo. Handing the pad back, they joined hands again to walk inside. She didn't see her parents, which meant they trusted Poe, and that was a good thing.

Her father had left the ISB to join the Alliance before she was born, but something about being an Intelligence officer had never left him. Old habits die hard, and him being so accepting of Poe spoke volumes.

They paused at the door. "Good bye, Poe. I'll see you soon."

He put his hands on her waist again, bending to kiss her once more. When he pulled back, he smiled, raising one hand to touch her cheek for a moment. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#Revised Chapter#**

Sariah sat beside the comm unit and waited. It was early morning on Naboo, she was still staying with her parents, she'd found a position teaching that she was enjoying and she was working on a surprise for Poe. He called at this time three times a week, the time difference between worlds made it his night, but not late. It was easier for him to call her. She touched the piece of paper in front of her, smiling. She couldn't believe he'd made the effort to find paper and a pen and ink and write her a message he then sent by way of merchant freight. These days handwriting was extremely rare. While still taught to Younglings to help them develop their manual skills, it was rarely used beyond that. The comm chirped to life.

She pressed the button to answer and smiled when Poe's face appeared. Smiling, she held up the paper so he could see it. "A hand-written note. I had no idea you were so old-fashioned."

He smiled broadly, and it made her heart race even lightyears apart. "You got it! I couldn't resist. We were on a mission in the Outer Rim and I saw the paper and ink, thought I'd try it. Dad was a Pathfinder, so he pretty much insisted I be able to do stuff like that, you never know when you'll get stuck in the middle of nowhere with blown up tech."

Sariah nodded, she knew his father had been ground forces during the Rebellion, it made sense he'd pass on that knowledge to Poe. "I love it, thank you. I have something for you, but you'll have to come here to see."

Poe answered, his dark eyes bright with anticipation. "I think I can get a few days leave, I'll request as soon as we're done."

They'd been apart only a few weeks, but not out of contact. She smiled as she quietly answered him. "I'd like that."

"So would I." His voice was deep, sincere, as he met her gaze through the holo.

She couldn't believe how quickly she'd progressed from sceptical to love. And she did love him, although the words hadn't yet been spoken, she just knew it. Her mother had told her once that she'd known it was love with her adopted father right away, a love that had lasted through his time with the Empire, although she'd disagreed with the Empire, she'd still loved him.

They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. She turned around and looked at her project. The small BB unit was similar to most BB units, but more rounded in the head and a bright orange and white to match Poe's flight suit, or at least as close as she could get paint for so it was a little more orange than a Republic standard issue flight suit. He was almost done, she'd programmed the little unit to respond to Poe using a picture she had found on the holonet to train the droid. He was almost ready. Her father had helped her find the appropriate Republic files for the little Astromech to be able to do his job as Poe's assistant in flight. She didn't have the latest T-85 X-Wing data but knew BB-8 could plug in and download whatever he was missing once Poe got him back to base.

##

Poe arrived on Naboo, quickly getting a speeder he could use for a few days and flying to Sariah's home. He was wearing his everyday uniform. He parked outside her house and walked up the stone path to the door. He pushed the button for the door alarm. It opened a minute later, Sariah stood there, a pale blue tunic and skirt on that highlighted her eyes. He was torn between holding back and wanting to take her in his arms. When she held out her hand, he took it, but in a second they were holding each other.

"I missed you." She breathed as she leaned her head against his chest.

He stepped back and looked down at her, a little surprised at her quiet admission. "I missed you, too." He waited for her reaction, watching as her eyes widened in surprise and then lit with a smile.

She inhaled sharply, not sure how they'd progressed so quickly, but the connection she felt to him was strong. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. It was gentle, chaste, and with a hint that there was more. He broke the kiss, stepping back and smiling as he looked down at her.

Sariah felt warm just from his look, she was sure she was blushing. "We should go in, my parents are glad you've come to visit again. And I hope you like the surprise I have for you."

"I'm sure I will."

He followed her inside, his hand around hers as they stepped into the central room. He greeted her parents.

"Wait here." She walked to the back of the house where she'd been working on BB-8. It was her parent's guest bedroom, but she'd turned it into a small work area for herself and her project. She knelt down beside BB-8 and activated him. "Go find Poe."

The droid rolled out of the room and she followed. It rolled right up to Poe, recognising him from the picture she'd trained him with. He knelt down, a puzzled look on his face as he looked up at her.

"He's all yours. That old astromech of yours has served you well, but I thought you could use a shiny new one." She walked over and knelt down beside BB-8. "BB-8, this is your new master."

The orange and white droid beeped and moved happily from side to side in greeting. Poe smiled. "I love him, I can't wait to try him out in my fighter. Thank you."

He looked like he was going to kiss her, but stopped short. She heard her father chuckle and glanced to see him and her mother stand.

"Don't let us stop you, we'll be outside."

Once they were alone, Poe turned his attention back to her, touching her face with his hand, she leaned her head into his hand, enjoying the warmth.

"They like you, Poe."

He smiled. "I'm glad." He shifted so he was closer to her, leaning in to touch his lips to her, one arm slipping around her waist, moving his other hand from her check to the back of her head, his fingers in her hair. She felt his tongue on her lips, and parted them to allow him to deepen the kiss, her breathing quickening at the sensations running through her. She put one hand on the back of his head, her fingers in his soft, dark curls as she held him in place. She rested her other hand on his chest. BB-8 beeped, bringing them both back to the present.

Poe reached over and patted the droid on the head. "I think I'm going to like working with you, but really, we don't need a chaperone."

She laughed. "I'm glad you like him." Sariah spoke, still in the circle of his arms.

Poe kissed her again before he released her and stood, holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Are you staying in Theed again?"

"Yes." He still had her hand around hers.

They spent the day together, Poe returned to Theed after dinner that evening. She walked outside with him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Come for breakfast tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's all right?" He frowned slightly, as if he wasn't sure. That surprised her, that hint of uncertainty.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. She wasn't sure why he was uncertain, but she found that strangely comforting, that he was willing to show his feelings to her that way. "Yes, why wouldn't it be? You've had dinner with us."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning then." He bent forward for another kiss, he kept it simple, after all they were standing outside.

##

The next morning Sariah answered the door, he stepped inside and pulled her into his arms, her hands went to his shoulders and their lips met in a kiss. He stepped back, resting his hands on her waist. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Come, breakfast is almost ready."

He followed her through the central room into the cooking area where there was a table and chairs, neatly set for a meal. The multi-coloured glass plates sparkled in the sunlight coming through the windows on the eastern side of the house. The warmth in the room that wasn't from the sun reminded him of his own home. He smiled at the thought. Her mother was cooking, her father hadn't come down yet.

"Mrs. Kallus." Poe spoke in greeting.

Sariah's mother turned her head towards him, not putting the stirring spoon she was using down. She smiled and Poe realised just how much Sariah looked like her mother inspite of the difference in colouring. Where Mrs. Kallus was a more tanned complexion with dark hair and eyes, the shape and structure were the same as her daughter. She was wearing a deep rose coloured dress. "Please, just call me Ying."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Go ahead and sit down you two." She spoke as she removed the pan from the flame and turned to the counter to finish fixing the meal.

Poe held out Sariah's chair and after she sat down he walked around the table to take the place opposite. They touched feet under the table. She thought it was something that was a little silly for them both at their age, but it was still a sweet gesture.

She heard her father's footsteps and Poe started to stand as he entered the room, but her father waved him off. "I told you I'm retired, Poe."

"Yes, sir." He settled back into his seat, his feet holding on to one of hers under the table. Her father walked over to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss before taking his seat. He looked at Poe, his amber eyes assessing as he spoke. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Sariah didn't tell you?" Poe turned his head to look at her, surprised they hadn't asked before and that she hadn't told them.

He looked back at her father, he shook his head. "She said it was on her last assignment, the one that she came home and quit her job after. I was curious about what happened."

She sighed as Poe turned his dark eyes to her, one eyebrow arched in curiosity. She nodded. Her father had accepted her lack of detail with a raised eyebrow and frown. He'd said nothing, but she had known he wouldn't let it go forever. "I might not have elaborated. Go ahead."

Poe launched into an explanation, noting the looks of concern passing between her parents as he mentioned Hux's presence. They'd started eating. When Poe finished recounting what had happened, Alexsandr looked at his daughter, his expression neutral.

"Sariah, you didn't mention Armitage was there." Alexsandr waited, he was almost casual about it. His amber eyes were calm, patient as he watched his daughter. Poe knew enough about the other man to know he'd been an ISB agent before turning and becoming a member of the Alliance. He couldn't put the two together, it seemed so opposite to him for the other man to have been an Imperial.

Sariah sighed, meeting her father's gaze. Her father's voice was casual enough, but she knew he was worried, which is part of the reason she'd withheld the details. She shrugged, putting her fork down. "It didn't seem all that important. He's with the First Order, but they're not a real threat, just not very nice people."

Poe watched her parents exchange a look that he was sure Sariah missed. One that very clearly said they didn't like the idea of her half-brother being around her. He wondered, but didn't ask.

##

Alexsandr looked out the window at his daughter, she was walking outside with young Dameron. He knew Sariah was two years older than Captain Dameron. Ying had given birth to Sariah a handful of weeks before the Battle of Yavin, Poe on the other hand had been born two years after the battle, while they were still on Hoth. He recalled Poe's mother, Shara, still flying until she'd absolutely had to stop. He felt his wife come up beside him, putting her arm around his waist. He returned the gesture.

"They are in love, I can tell."

"How?" He looked down at his wife, smiling at her.

Ying kept her gaze outside, on their daughter and Poe. "The way they look at each other. I don't know if they've noticed yet."

He nodded, agreeing. Watching the young couple together it was obvious to him they were in love. "If they haven't, they will. I certainly noticed I loved you."

She looked up at him and he stared down into her dark eyes for a moment. There were times he was still haunted by the things he'd done as an Imperial. While some had done far worse, it didn't excuse his own crimes. His hand in interrogating, in death, in destruction was undeniable. He'd been proud to work at Vader's side. He closed his eyes. The touch of her hand on his chest caused him to open his eyes and look down into her dark eyes.

As she always did, she spoke quietly and yet firmly, her eyes full of love and focused on him. "Alex, stop. Don't go there, I can see it in your eyes, you keep those things from before in your mind too much at times. You're not that person anymore, and more importantly, even when you were an Imperial, you never would have done some of the things others did."

He frowned and put one hand to her cheek. No, he wouldn't have. He was even half certain Vader wouldn't have sunk to the level of a few he knew, namely Brendol Hux. "No, I would never have been like some, I could never have…."

She caught his hand in hers, shaking her head. "You're a good man, one I am proud to have as my husband, as the father of my children. I love you."

That was the moment Sariah and Poe re-entered the house. Ying smiled at them and he kept himself in the present, one arm still around his wife's waist. For his part, Poe was glad to see in Sariah's parents what he recalled of his when his mother was alive, it meant she'd known the same love as he had growing up, and that was a good thing.

"We're going to town. We'll be back."

He was fairly certain by "town" his daughter meant Theed. He nodded. "Have fun."

##

They walked along the columned terrace that ringed the royal residence, she'd shown him some of the historical and artistic highlights of Theed. They stopped by one of the marbled pillars. "It's beautiful here, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, the lake country is lovely too."

"Maybe we could visit? I have another two days of leave."

She smiled at him but shook her head. "I don't think so. I'd have to see if my parents would go with us, and since we don't have a place there, it's a bit short notice to find somewhere to rent." He frowned at her for a moment, she put her hand on his chest. "I'd rather not put either of us in that position."

"I wasn't assuming you would sleep with me, Sariah." He spoke quietly. She watched him for a moment, trying to read him. He hadn't said the 'love' word, and she remained committed to her standards. But they really hadn't talked about this and while he hadn't pushed for anything more than the kisses and cuddles, she was afraid he would, then what?

"Thank you."

He nodded, biting his lower lip in that cute way she'd noticed he sometimes did. He inhaled deeply. "Only when and if you're ready, I don't want you to feel pressured."

There was nothing other than complete sincerity in his eyes. She released a breath slowly, keeping her hands where they were. "Not without commitment, you need to know that now. I'm not giving all unless you're all in as well."

He nodded again. "I understand, and I respect that completely." He took her hands in his. She stretched up and kissed him. "I love you." She took the chance, she whispered and stepped back.

The smile that spread on his lips and reached his deep chocolate eyes was one the seemed to make him brighten even more than his usual cheerful personality. He pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you too."

##

He flew back to base with one thought on his mind. How did you know? He'd said the words, but he wanted to be sure, absolutely sure, it was really love. She aroused him, and he'd managed to win the battle to remain a gentleman. She'd made it clear she wouldn't go further without commitment, and he didn't want to run, he wanted to stay. He fingered the ring around his neck. He knew his parents had loved each other, they still did if the way his father still remained true to her even close to 20 years after her death. He'd seen the way Sariah's parents looked at each other, they had to be in love. But how did he know if it was love or want?

He landed and went back to base. He needed to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

 **#REVISED chapter#**

Completely ignoring any sane thought that would have had him wait, he was on his way to Yavin IV and would be there in three hours. He'd have roughly two hours to talk to his father before he'd have to head back to base. Even his commanding officer had eyed him like he'd lost his mind when he'd requested simply for the night for leave. It had been granted. Eight hours. He didn't want to wait, but he needed to know this was right. He could have simply called, but he'd wanted to do this in person. He hadn't seen his father in several months, excepting comm calls.

He set the small shuttle down inside the clearing where his father's farm was, just as dawn was breaking over the Yavin moon where he'd grown up. He could see a light on in the house and smiled, realising his father was still up early. He had BB-8 with him, the droid rolled along behind him across the grass towards the house. His father was at the door before he reached the porch, putting his blaster back in his holster when he saw Poe. Kes Dameron was a few inches taller than Poe, his dark hair more straight than Poe's, his tanned complexion where Poe got his.

"Poe!"

He stepped into his father's hug, returning the embrace. He stepped back after a moment. "Dad, good to see you, but what's with the blaster?" He frowned as he eyed his father's holster for a moment before he returned his gaze to his dad's face. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he did.

Kes shook his head, holding his hand up. "Don't worry, just reflex, heard an incoming craft and this isn't exactly a landing area."

Poe nodded, understanding his father's reasoning, relaxing in the knowledge there was no threat. Once a Pathfinder, always a Pathfinder. He followed his father into the house. The small, one story dwelling hadn't significantly changed in all the years Poe had lived here and since. The front room was set up comfortably for having company or simply being family.

"It's good to see you, Poe. What brings you here in the middle of your night?" While it was dawn here on Yavin, it was Mirrin's night, he should have known his dad wouldn't miss that.

He sat down in one of the cushioned chairs, his father sitting in the chair next to him. Poe rubbed his hand over his face. He'd managed some sleep while in hyperspace, but not much. He took in a deep breath, there was only one thing he'd come here to find out. He inhaled deeply before he spoke. "How did you know mom was the right one?"

Kes smiled, relaxing as he leaned back against his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "You've found a girl you like enough to even ask that of, I'm happy for you. How did you two meet?"

"On a mission. She's Alexsandr Kallus' daughter." He didn't bother with the adopted part, or the First Order part. He recalled his dad talking about Kallus a couple of times.

Kes nodded. "I remember working with him on a couple of missions. Good man, former Imperial. How is he?"

"Fine, I've met both him and his wife." Poe was anxious for his answer. All his life he'd come to his father with the hard questions, and this one felt like the most important one he'd ever asked. "So, how do I know?"

Poe watched his father raise one eyebrow at him. He rested his arms on the arm rests and tilted his head to one side. "I'd say the fact that you're losing sleep to come ask me is a pretty big sign that she's probably the right one. I knew with your mom because I knew very simply I couldn't live without her-not in a crazy possessive way, but in the way that I knew losing her would have changed my existence in a way I didn't want. I still miss her, still love her. Seeing her smile brought joy to my whole day, simply spending time with her—in ways that didn't have to be sexual. I am sure part of your question is wanting to be sure you don't just want to…."

Poe nodded, holding up his hand, stopping his father before he finished his sentence. "Right. And we haven't done that, she doesn't want to without a permanent commitment. I respect that and want to be sure."

His father smiled. "That's another sign. You're willing to wait, you're not just chasing to satisfy yourself."

"I want to keep her safe, the thought of anything happening to her scares me. Even when we first met, the idea of Hux or his goons doing anything to harm her…..It was more than simply my duty." He realised he'd just given a little more than he'd originally intended, he hadn't wanted to worry his father.

"Hux?" Kes frowned, clearly recognising the name.

Poe nodded. He knew there was something he wasn't being told. "Armitage Hux, she said he was her half-brother. Why?" Poe was genuinely curious, having met her parents, he simply couldn't put Ying Kallus with Brendol Hux, not with what little he knew about the Imperial officer.

His dad shook his head. "Nothing, we ran across Brendol Hux a couple of times, not a nice person, in any way. He was an Imperial officer, an Academy commandant at one point." Kes's expression went from anger to sadness. Poe didn't expect his father to betray any trust, he knew he'd never do that, so apparently that was all he was going to learn. Kes watched Poe for a long moment, his expression finally softening into a smile. "Son, I'd say you've answered your own questions, so when do I get to meet her?"

Poe smiled. "Soon, I'll see if I can get her to come for a visit."

##

Sariah sat outside in the garden behind the house with her parents. It was mid-afternoon, she'd just gotten home from her teaching assignment. She found she enjoyed her work, and teaching was highly unlikely to draw the attention of any terrorists. Spring on Naboo was her favourite, it was always pleasant, blossoms of various flowers and plants surrounded them. Her mother loved to garden, she found it relaxing. Sariah took a sip of the deep lavender Plama Flower juice she was drinking.

"Mama, how did you know Papa was the right one?"

Her parents exchanged a look with one another. Her mother turned to her, a smile on her lips. "I just knew, I can't explain it. He made me feel like a queen, he still does. I just knew in my heart he was the one I wanted to be with forever." She squeezed his hand.

Sariah watched her parents for a long moment. She'd never really asked about the how or why of her biological father, but suddenly it bothered her, for the first time she wanted to know more than she did. "And you married after he graduated from the Academy."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, we did."

Her father was watching her mother, his entire focus was on her, his hand firmly grasping her mother's much smaller one. She could see the concern in his golden eyes. She had one question, one that had never really come to her before, but at the moment she wanted to know. "Why Brendol Hux? Why were you with him when you were married to and loved papa?" She supposed she'd assumed it was an affair, her father had been gone for months at a time, maybe she'd been lonely. But as she sat there watching her mother and adopted father, she realised that story she'd told herself made less and less sense.

Her mother paled. Her father, the man who had raised her and loved her as his own, tensed, his eyes never leaving her mother. Her mother slowly nodded. Her father took in a deep breath and turned to her. "Sariah, we didn't think it was important for you to know the details, it would serve no purpose for you to know." His voice was quiet, almost pleading.

She waited, her stomach tightening as she watched her parents. Things started falling into place. The annual birthday comm call from her biological father had been monitored by papa and done at times her mother was out of the house. When he'd come to her Academy graduation, he'd sat behind and on the opposite side of the hall from her parents and he'd spoken to her briefly and then left and only after her parents had gone outside to go on to the reception. She'd never thought about it, she'd simply assumed it had been a moment of passion or something of that nature. She could see tears in her mother's eyes. "Mama?" Her voice seemed small, her mother was still, her eyes downcast. "He….he assaulted you, didn't he?"

Her mother nodded. She felt her own tears coming as she got up and knelt by her mother, hugging her. "I'm sorry, mama."

Her mother shifted, pulling back and putting her hands on her face. She shook her head, she smiled although her dark eyes were shining with tears. "No, Sariah. Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong. As your father said, we didn't think there was any reason for you to know. You're our beautiful daughter, you always will be, it doesn't matter to us how you came to be, you're our precious child."

She felt her father's hand on her back as he put his arms around them both. "Your mother is right, Sariah. You're our precious daughter, my child, and we love you."

Sariah looked at her father, she knew they did, she had never and would never doubt that, but she couldn't stand the thought of the pain her mother had gone through. "I love you too." She looked at her mother. "That's why you left the Queen's service?"

Her mother nodded slowly, sighing. She took in a deep breath and answered. "He'd had a rivalry with Alex stretching back to the Academy, before the end of the Clone Wars. After your father became an ISB officer, Hux disappeared from our notice. I suppose he feared the power your father wielded as an ISB officer. After your father joined the Alliance; however, he saw me as a way to get better standing, if he could get me, he could lure Alex in and capture a traitor. He," she bit her lower lip, struggling for composure, "Hux held me hostage for several days, in the end I was freed, thanks to your father's friends in the Alliance, but I couldn't return to Naboo, not then. I spent several weeks at the base on Yavin IV with your father, recovering. I didn't want to go home, I only felt safe near your father. Only a handful of others knew what had happened to me, so when I found myself pregnant, it was easy enough for Alex to claim you were his. He supported my choice, I would not change it. You were actually born on Yavin IV, two weeks before the Battle. I went back to live with my sister and her husband on Naboo afterwards."

She'd known the timing, and that was all. She'd known she'd been born around the time of the Battle, but had thought on Naboo. Papa had defected a year or so before the Battle. She remembered well the story of how Thrawn had captured him and then his narrow escape from the Star Destroyer. She turned to look at her father. "You've always been the reason my standards for men are high, but I think the standard is higher now."

She brushed the tears out of her eyes. She could not have been prouder to have his name, to be his daughter. He was a good man, through and through. "As far as I'm concerned you are my father in every way that matters."

Her father smiled, squeezing her hand. "Sariah, from what we've seen, Poe is every bit the good man his father is, you two will do well together."

##

Poe was in the hanger, sitting on the wing of his fighter, working with BB8. He was exhausted, he'd grabbed a little sleep while in hyperspace, but the six-hour round trip to Yavin IV and the two hour long talk with his dad had been simultaneously enlightening and exhausting. Now he was hoping for a routine day so he could get to sleep on time. He'd consumed enough caf to be functional.

"Captain, you're here. We were looking for you."

He looked down and saw Lieutenant Karè Kun standing on the ground just off the tip of the S-foils. He frowned, focusing on the young woman standing near the wing of his fighter. "Is something wrong?"

She ran a hand through her short, blonde hair and shook her head. "No, but there are some pretty interesting rumours regarding your absence last night."

Poe stared at her for a moment before jumping to the ground. He hadn't ever paid much attention to gossip, but now he wondered.

"I was back home, what rumours?" He growled. When she didn't respond, he realised he was scowling, and she probably didn't know if he was asking as her superior officer or not. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, starting again. "Karè, what rumours? I have a girlfriend, and I don't want anyone spreading lies about her."

She smiled at him. He was tired, and he was protective of Sariah. Karè shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "Poe, the gossip mill says a lot of things about you that you're better off remaining oblivious about. Those that know you, though," she smiled, "we see you spend so much time with your fighter, we're actually surprised you know any girls at all."

He smiled. He fingered his mother's ring through his flight suit. Karè smiled and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That'll have them talking! Seriously, Poe, I'm so happy for you. I promise not to say anything though, that's for you to announce, when you're ready."

"Thank you."

##

He'd invited Sariah and her parents to Yavin IV. Poe landed the borrowed shuttle outside the old base and hiked the short distance up to his father's land. It was early fall here, the air was cooling, but the humidity was still high. He walked through the jungle growth, the old path that had been much clearer when he'd been a kid was overgrown. He reached the back of his father's property, the fence line a few meters from the jungle's edge. He took a minute to look, to inhale deeply. He smiled at the memories of time here with his parents.

He moved forward, Sariah and her parents were due to arrive within the hour. He needed to get cleaned up. While it wasn't the heavy rains of spring and summer, the ground through the jungle had been somewhat muddy. He took the steps to the porch in one leap and took his muddy boots off so he didn't track into the house.

##

Sariah watched her father pilot the shuttle. "Did you learn to fly when you were an Imperial?"

"Yes. It was part of my Academy training, I never much cared for it though." He answered without taking his eyes from the controls. They were about to come out of hyperspace. He'd never talked in much detail about his time as an Imperial, only from the time he defected and became a spy for the Alliance forward. The ship shuddered slightly as they came out of hyperspace. The green and white moon before them was dwarfed by the red gas giant of Yavin.

"It's beautiful." Sariah gasped.

"It is." Her mother agreed from her place next to her husband.

Sariah watched them for a moment. She now knew that her mother had come here for a short time, that she'd been born here.

"Mama, did you meet Shara?" Poe had told her about his mother, a pilot with the Alliance.

Her mother nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yes. She was a very kind woman, she wouldn't let me isolate myself while I was here, but she did it in the right way, she helped me a great deal. And she flew me back to Naboo with you when it was time."

They entered the atmosphere and settled the shuttle in front of what had been the landing area for the old Alliance base, next to Poe's shuttle. They stepped out. Her father stopped, looking up at what had been the hanger. The massive stone structure stood, jungle vines encroaching in places, silent and empty. He seemed lost in thought. He inhaled deeply and turned back to them. "Let's go." They walked up to the house.

Poe was waiting on the back porch and met them halfway, greeting her parents before pulling her into a hug. He stepped back, keeping his arm around her waist as they walked to the house. His father was waiting inside.

"Alexsandr, Ying, good to see you both." They shook hands, he looked at her mother. "You haven't changed a bit, you're still as lovely as you were when I met you."

Her mother smiled. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry about Shara."

Kes nodded. "Thank you."

Poe led her parents to the guest room and her to his old room. He stopped in the doorway after she'd walked into the room. "I'm on the couch."

She nodded and looked around at the very masculine bedroom. It was simple, clearly the room of a young man. A few models of fighters lined shelves over a small desk, the double bed was in the centre of the room. "Thank you."

She set her bag down and followed him out of the room. Sariah sat beside Poe, she'd hoped to hear some stories of the Alliance, but instead the evening was spent catching up for the most part. She sat beside Poe, their hands joined as they listened to their parents, asking a few questions here and there.

##

The next day Poe was planning on showing Sariah around the small settlement and then the old base. Sleep wasn't easy. Between the couch being not very comfortable, and the thought of her in his bed…well so honestly it was mostly the second was keeping him awake. He could sleep almost anywhere, you learned how to do that very quickly in the Navy.

Sariah was having trouble sleeping as well, it wasn't night for her and her thoughts kept turning to Poe. She finally got up, deciding that her sleep pants and top were enough coverage and walked into the front room.

She sat down in one of the chairs, curling her legs under herself and looking out the window, it was dark, too dark to really see anything, but she knew the trees of the jungle were at a distance from the house and farm, she knew there was a perimeter fence around the outer edge of the Dameron property.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise from a moon?"

She turned her head in his direction, the dark outline of his body barely visible in the darkened room. His voice was deep, quiet. "You're awake." She spoke quietly. She heard him sit up and he turned on the small light beside him. He was wearing pants and an undershirt, thankfully. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of a shirtless Poe.

"So, have you?" He asked again, watching her, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"No."

His dark eyes brightened as his smile grew wider, he stood, pulling the blanket he'd been using with him. "Come, it will be dawn soon, you have to see this." He held one hand out to her.

She took his hand and walked outside with him. They sat on the porch, he wrapped the blanket around them both. It was a little cool, but not unpleasant. The sky above them was clear, hundreds of stars visible. It was still dark, the sounds of the animals in the jungle louder than she expected.

"Are there dangerous animals here?"

Poe nodded, his arm around her waist. "Some can be, especially the night ones, but they aren't likely to come out of the jungle to us, that's what the perimeter lights are for, so there's nothing to worry about."

She'd noticed the lights at intervals along the fence when they'd arrived. Sariah turned her head to look at him. He was wonderfully scruffy looking, he hadn't shaved she guessed since the morning before. His dark, wavy hair was out of place. She could see the chain around his neck more clearly now that he wasn't wearing a uniform or flightsuit. She reached over and touched it, her fingers grazing the back of his neck as she did.

He inhaled sharply, turning to look at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. He caught her hand in his and leaned over to touch his lips to hers. His beard growth was scratchy on her skin, but she wasn't about to tell him to stop because of it. She shifted so she was more comfortably in his arms, he put one hand in her hair, his other going to her back, supporting her. He broke the kiss.

"Sunrise, really, you have to see it."

They sat there, she laid her head on his shoulder, the sky started to lighten in the distance. Sure enough, it was amazing. The giant, red orb that was the planet of Yavin appeared to loom over them, dominating the sky as it lightened. A pink glow cast on everything, she could see fog among the trees, the shapes of the buildings of the old base rising above the trees in the distance. They sat there and just watched in silence, his arms around her.

##

They'd spent the day exploring, he'd shown her around the small farm his father maintained and he'd grown up on. He'd shown her as much of the base as he could, the power generators were long silent and most of the doors were locked, but for both of them, simply walking where their parents had, walking where all the heroes of the Rebellion had, was awe-inspiring. He'd grown up here, but still, she could sense he felt the same as she did.

They found the door to the main hanger bay open and stepped in. Poe gasped.

"What?" She could see an old A-Wing sitting, alone, in front of them. They were smaller than an X-Wing, only two laser cannons and two missile launchers, and no astromech.

"It's my mom's ship, but I don't know how it got in here, I'll have to ask dad." He walked over to it, Sariah staying beside him. He walked around it slowly, touching it as if it was a physical connection to his mother. She didn't think it was odd at all, she could understand, she worked with electronics, she could see how a pilot connected with his ship, or in this case his mother's ship. He pushed a latch on the side and the canopy popped open. He jumped in, running his fingers over the controls.

She stepped closer, looking up at him. "Will it fly?"

Poe frowned in concentration as he looked over the controls. "I don't know. I'll check it out tomorrow. It probably needs fuel, but we can get that in town."

She smiled up at him. "I'll help."

He nodded and got out, closing the canopy and taking her hand in his. "I learned to fly in that ship. Mom took me up in it the first time when I was two, after we'd settled here, after the Battle of Endor."

"You were born to fly. I wish I could have met your mom."

His dark eyes filled with sadness for a moment before he reached out, putting his hand on her cheek and smiling at her. "I wish that too, she'd love you."

They walked back into the sunlight from the main hanger bay, hand in hand. Poe stopped and turned to face her. Sariah looked up at him.

He inhaled deeply. He'd thought about all the ways to do this, but when it came down to it, being direct and in this place and moment seemed like the best. The giant red orb of Yavin hanging in the sky above them, the old Alliance base around them, he got down on one knee, keeping her hand in his. "Sariah, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened, a smile lighting her face as she nodded. "Yes!" He stood, taking the chain from his neck. "It's my mom's wedding ring, for me to give to my wife, I'd like you to wear it now."

Sariah bit her lip and nodded, unable to form words around the lump in her throat. Headstrong fighter pilot he was, he was also deeply caring, family was important to him. He slipped the chain around her neck. She left the ring outside her tunic and put her arms around him. His lips met hers in a kiss. He deepened the kiss, holding her in his arms. She leaned into him.

They pulled back after a few minutes, and started the walk back to the house, hand-in-hand. "I'll have to put in a request for family quarters, get out of the bachelor officers' quarters on Mirrin."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, a standard week, maybe more, depending on if anything is available. But I want you to take whatever time you need to plan the wedding, whatever you want."

She smiled. "I definitely need a dress, and that could take a bit to have made. Other than that, I think just family and friends is fine."

He nodded, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "I assume you want to be married on Naboo?"

Sariah stopped and looked at him. In the short time she'd been on this moon, she'd come to love it, it was beautiful and gave a sense of tranquillity that didn't exist even on Naboo. "Actually, I like it here, so would it be all right to do here?"

The smile started in his dark eyes and spread to his lips. "I'd like that. So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

She thought for a moment. "The Lake Country, on Naboo. You've never been there, you'll love it, it's quiet and beautiful."

"Sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

When they returned to the house, they found their parents in the front room. They fell silent as soon as they walked in together.

Poe looked at his father and then at Sariah's parents. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

She was pretty sure their parents had already decided this was going to happen, as they each exchanged glances with one another. There were hugs all round. They all settled back into their seats.

"When's the big day?" Kes asked from his seat across from them.

They looked at each other. Poe glanced at his future in-laws before speaking. `"We haven't decided yet. I have to get out of the Bachelor officer quarters before Sariah can move to Mirrin. I'm also not sure when I can get enough leave for a decent honeymoon."

Sariah looked at her parents. She wasn't sure if she should ask them what they'd done, there had been a war on. "Did you two get to go anywhere?"

"We didn't really go anywhere, there was a war on." Her father answered as he glanced at her mother.

Her mother shook her head as she smiled at her husband. "Alexsandr, don't be so literal." She looked at Sariah. "Your father and I went on a short trip shortly after the Battle of Endor. You stayed on Naboo with your aunt and uncle and we enjoyed almost two standard weeks away. That was the closest we had to a honeymoon."

Poe looked at his dad, realising that his parents had married during the war as well, prior to the Battle of Yavin.

"Same here, son. Your mom and I managed about six hours' worth of alone time before having to be back on duty."

"And you two can have a real honeymoon, the Lake Country on Naboo sounds perfect. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Her mother answered with a smile.

##

Poe had asked his dad about his mom's A-Wing and found that Kes had had it moved into the hanger, it was his. Sariah went with him to town after they did a more thorough check of the small fighter. They needed fuel and a few electronics. He was in the cockpit and she was on the ground, one of the side panels open.

"Try it again." Sariah spoke and stepped away from the panel. There was something about antique electronics that intrigued her. This ship was flying before they'd were born. She smiled as Poe tried again to start the engine. This time it worked.

"Great! No sparks." He was smiling.

Sariah laughed and shook her head. "Right, no sparks. Fly in outside but set it down, I'm not ready to let you go up yet."

He looked at her and grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"

Rolling her eyes, she backed up so he could pilot it out of the hanger. She waited until he was outside before she left the hanger. He was still in the cockpit when she approached the fighter. He looked down at her, his expression serious.

"What do you plan on doing after we marry?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I'll try to find another teaching position. When we have children, I'd like to stay home with them, if that's all right."

"Of course it is. We'll be living on base, and that keeps expenses down, so whatever you want to do."

She knew she'd need to work at something until they had their first child, but after that, she wanted to be home and raise their children. "Go ahead and take it up, just please don't do anything crazy or take into space just yet, all right?"

He nodded and closed the canopy. She moved back and watched him take off. Poe eased the aircraft off the ground, appreciating even more the air marshal's that directed take-off and landing on base. While it wasn't really necessary when taking off alone like this, when dealing with multiple aircraft in a small space, it was. The A-Wing handled well as he remembered from his hours of flying it until he'd gone to the Academy. He wanted to really go with it, but he decided to heed Sariah's instruction. Without BB-8, she was the only one would could really judge the state of the electrical system and it had sparked pretty badly on them at first.

He went ahead up into the upper atmosphere, all the seals were holding well. He started back down, taking it easy. He set back down and popped the canopy.

"So when do I get to do a real test drive?"

Her blue eyes lit as she laughed. "Shortly. I want to check a couple of things first. You do have oxygen right, just in case?"

"In the shuttle, I'll be back."

She ran some more checks on the engines and was satisfied they and the electronics were sound enough for him to try some orbital flight. She saw him walking back, helmet in one hand, his oxygen equipment in place. He stopped in front of her, putting his free hand on her waist. He bent down and touched his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck. "Do I get a good-bye kiss every time you fly off on a mission?"

"Definitely." He smiled and kissed her one more time before going to the little fighter.

She watched him. He took to the air faster this time, climbing until he was a speck and finally disappeared. She ran to the shuttle, knowing she could connect to his radio frequency. She sat down in the shuttle's cockpit and activated the comm controls.

"Poe?"

There was a slight scratch of connection before she heard his voice. "That would be Green One."

"Green?"

"My mom's squadron."

"Understood, Green One." She smiled. "How is it handling?"

"A little rough, but I think it's from sitting for so long, there doesn't seem to be anything actually wrong. I think it'll smooth out."

"I hope so, let me know if you have any problems."

"I will. Green One out."

She waited, trusting that he would carefully put the old fighter through manoeuvres, keeping in mind it hadn't flown in years.

"Base, this is Green One, I'm coming back in. All systems good." Pure joy was in his voice. Sariah smiled and pressed the button to answer.

"Good to know, Green One. I'll be waiting for you."

Poe smiled, he enjoyed hearing that more than he could likely express. He landed and popped the canopy. She was standing outside the shuttle he'd flown from Mirrin Prime. He hoped out of the A-Wing and jogged over to her, picking her up in his arms and kissing her. He felt her arms around his neck and set her down, deepening the kiss as he held her. When he stepped back, he didn't let go.

"I love you. I hope I always see that when I come home, after we're married."

Sariah frowned slightly, tilting her head to one side. "What?"

"You, watching." He put his right hand up to touch her cheek. "Someone to come home to. That probably sounds weird."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm glad I'm the one you want to come home to."

He put his head down, touching his forehead to hers. He loved her more than he could say with words, he hoped he'd be able to show her.

##

Between the time it took to have Sariah's dress made and the bureaucratic process of getting housing on base in the family section, it was a wait of two standard months. But finally they were standing face to face in front of the officiant. They'd chosen to be outside, on the old base with the ancient Temple. The giant red orb of Yavin hung over them in a clear sky. Family and a few close friends were present. Sariah had informed her half-brother of her marriage, but he'd declined the invitation, and she'd actually been glad he had.

Poe couldn't take his eyes off her. They'd chosen the traditional vows and even listening and agreeing he hadn't moved his gaze from her. A white, lace veil covered her hair and flowed down her back, the white gown went nearly to the ground, her face was radiant. Her red hair was braided intricately under the veil. She kept her blue eyes on him. He was in his dress uniform. They stood with their right hands joined, once the vows were complete he leaned forward and kissed her.

As they returned to the farm for the reception, she noticed her father hanging back, but didn't think too much about it right then.

Alexsandr Kallus had spent too many years in intelligence to ignore the prickling feeling he had as everyone moved off. He sent his wife with Kes and managed to hang back just enough to make his way around the corner of the massive stone temple without being noticed.

"What are you doing here?" He ground out as he glared at the younger man standing there. Sariah's half-brother looked somewhat repentant at being caught.

Hux held out one hand, a data disc. "This is for Sariah, I….I don't know what you've told her or not, but our father told me, I thought she deserved this. It's a fair portion of what he left when he died, he left it to me alone, but I believe she should have her part."

"You could have just sent it."

"Yes, but…." He hesitated.

"Spit it out, Hux." Alexsandr's patience was non-existent. He wanted to be at his daughter's reception, not standing around talking to the mirror image of a man he wished he'd killed when he'd had the chance.

"Father thought I was weak, perhaps because when he told me certain things I was disgusted. I just wanted you to know that. That's why I came in person, I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I tried a comm message. Please give that to her." His voice lost its edge with his final words.

He still didn't trust Armitage, but he could tell he was being truthful about this one thing. He nodded and took the disc. "I will."

"Thank you." He turned and walked away.

Alexsandr managed to catch up enough that no one was suspicious, except Kes who threw him a look that told him he knew something was up.

##

For Sariah and Poe the next couple of hours were a blur, the reception was small, simple. They went to separate rooms to change into travelling clothes. Poe stepped out of his bedroom, noting that the guestroom door was still closed, he could hear his wife and her mother talking, but not what they were saying. The friends were gone, his father and his new father-in-law were the only ones in the room.

"Poe." Alexsandr spoke, a slight frown on his face as he crossed his arms against his chest. For a moment Poe got the feeling he was looking at the Alexsandr Kallus that had been in Imperial Security.

"Yes sir? Is something wrong?" He watched his father-in-law for a moment, glancing at his father before returning his attention to Sariah's father.

Alexsandr's frown deepened, his amber eyes narrowed. "I hope not. Do you know if Sariah told Armitage about the wedding?"

Poe nodded. He'd been with her when she'd called, they'd used the comms station on his shuttle when they were on Naboo last. "Yes, she told him we were getting married, nothing more than that. He declined the invitation. Why?"

His father-in-law held out a small data disc. "He brought this."

Concern filled Poe as he stared at the disc. "He was here?"

"Lurking in the shadows, not very effectively but well enough I think I was the only one who noticed, but he said this is her portion of their father's estate. I checked it and it's a real disc, nothing dangerous or hidden, but I didn't want to give it to her around her mother."

Poe nodded, taking the small disc from Alexsandr. He slid it into a pocket inside his jacket. "I'll give it to her in a little while, after we're on our way."

"Good luck." His expression softened. "Take care of her, Poe."

He met his father-in-law's gaze, sensing a concern deeper than the other man was letting on. He nodded. "I will." He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, he would defend her with his life.

He heard the door down the hall open and the three men turned towards the sound. Sariah and her mother emerged from the back of the house. They settled for simply holding hands as they walked to the shuttle with their parents. The Yavin IV jungle was quiet except for the calls of various avians, the weather was still pleasant even with the natural humidity in the air. Everyone else had gone, including Sariah's younger brother who had been there on a short leave from the Academy to see his sister get married. They made their way to the old base where the shuttle was parked.

Sariah hugged her parents. "We'll see you on our way to Mirren." They'd already decided they would stop at her parents before they left Naboo to head to Mirren Prime and their new home. Poe shook hands with Alexsandr, and gave Ying a hug. He then turned to his dad.

"Good luck, Poe. I think you'll do well together, and I'm looking forward to being a grandfather." Kes smiled at his son, amused at the look that crossed his son's face.

"Right, dad. We'll get on that."

Sariah stepped over to him, putting one arm around his waist. "Get on what?"

"Dad wants grandchildren."

She looked from Kes to Poe and blushed. "Right." She managed as she followed Poe into the shuttle.

Poe settled himself at the controls, he had to at least get them in the air and into hyperspace. Sariah sat beside him and watched. Once they entered hyperspace, he turned to her.

"It's a three hour flight."

"I know." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.


End file.
